1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing calling name information with incoming calls.
2. Background Art
Among the many services available to modern telecommunications systems users is the ability to receive information about a calling telecommunications device before the call is answered. Such services, which may be generally termed calling name presentation services, include calling number identification or, more commonly, caller ID. Typically, information associated with a calling telecommunications device is maintained by the local exchange carrier (LEC). If a called telecommunications device subscribes to calling number identification, a central office or switching point servicing the called number obtains the requested information from a database controlled by the LEC supporting the calling telecommunications device.
One problem with this system is that LECs charge other network operators for each query to a database controlled by the LEC. Such a charge can make calling name presentation services unprofitable for some wireline or wireless carriers. Thus, what is needed is to provide calling name presentation services to subscribers without continuously incurring charges for database accesses.
Calling name presentation services are provided by maintaining a local cache of information. Thus, access to a remote database occurs when requested information does not exist in the local cache.
A method for providing calling name information in a telecommunications network is provided. When a called destination is determined to subscribe to calling name presentation, a local cache is queried to determine if the calling number is in the local cache. If the calling number is in the local cache, calling name information corresponding to the calling number is retrieved from the local cache. If the calling number is not in the local cache, a remote database is queried for the calling name information. The calling name information retrieved from the remote database is stored in the local cache. In either case, the name information is sent to the called destination.
In an embodiment of the present invention, name information stored in a local cache that is determined to be stale is deleted from the local cache.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a reference count associated with the calling number is incremented when the calling number is determined to be in the local cache.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the time that name information is stored in the local cache is recorded in the local cache.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, at least one name information entry is deleted if the local cache is full.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, one of a plurality of remote databases is determined to have name information associated with the calling number before a remote database is queried for calling name information.
A system for providing name information of a calling telecommunications device to a called telecommunication device subscribing to a calling name presentation service is also provided. The system includes at least one remote database. Each remote database associates each of a plurality of calling numbers with name information. A telecommunications network has a local cache associating calling numbers with name information. The telecommunications network queries the local cache to determine if the calling telecommunications device calling number is in the local cache. If so, calling name information corresponding to the calling number is retrieved from the local cache. If not, a determination is made as to which of the remote databases contains name information associated with the calling telecommunications device. That remote database is queried for the calling name information and the information is stored in the local cache. The name information is sent to the called telecommunications device.
Another system for providing name information includes at least one line information database associating each of a plurality of calling numbers with name information. A local cache contains a plurality of entries. Each entry associates a calling number with name information. A signal transfer point determines which of the line information databases contains name information associated with the calling telecommunications device and obtains the associated name information from the line information database. A switching point queries the local cache to determine if the calling telecommunications device calling number is in the local cache. If so, calling name information is retrieved from the local cache. If not, name information associated with the calling telecommunications device is obtained from the switching transfer point. The name information is then sent to the call telecommunications device.
In embodiments of the present invention, the switching point may be a signal switching point or a mobile switching center.
In other embodiments of the present invention, the local cache may be associated with the switching point, with the switching transfer point, with a service control point or with a home location register.
Yet another system for providing name information of a calling telecommunications device to a wireless called telecommunications includes at least one line information database and a local cache, each containing entries associating a calling number with name information. A signal transfer point determines which line information database contains name information associated with the calling telecommunications device and obtains the associated name information from the determined line information database. A mobile switching center services the wireless called telecommunications device. A home location register queries the local cache to determine if the calling telecommunications device calling number is in the local cache and, if the calling number is in the local cache, retrieves calling name information corresponding to the calling number from the local cache. If the calling number is not in the local cache, the home location register obtains name information associated with the calling telecommunications device from the signal transfer point. In either case, the name information is sent to the mobile switching center.
The above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.